


Delicate

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Depression, Dimitri Week (Fire Emblem), DimitriWeek2020, Grief/Mourning, Tragedy of Duscur (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: A little poem about how delicate Dimitri's heart is.
Kudos: 4





	Delicate

A butterfly wing tattered and torn,  
A sunbeam unawakened by the dawn,  
The cracks upon porcelain face,  
The dance abandoned by grace;  
That is the heart inside of me,  
Dead but beating endlessly.

No flowers grow from the ashes in Duscur.  
Victim's screams never dampened by the silencer.  
They haunt me still;  
Like the aftertaste of a bitter pill.  
My condition is delicate  
Due to my capacity to love being infinite.  
I will never forget their faces.  
I will never forgive the disgraces,  
The horror, the treachery,  
The tears and the fury.

A star smothered by smog,  
A moonbeam shrouded by the fog,  
The hands stained in blood,  
The innocent drowned in the flood;  
That is the heart I know,  
Crushed by an avalanche of snow.

No flowers blossom from the blood of Duscur.  
My hopes and dreams obliterated by the saboteur.  
No peace, only vengeance;  
No salivation, only penance.  
My condition is delicate,  
A symptom of my fate.  
I will never forget the flames,  
History is doomed to repeat the stains,  
Which seeps through to the next page.


End file.
